The Quest For Earth
by Lolagemeow
Summary: Sequel to "the spaces between spaces" Irina Spalko and Dovchenko want to get back to earth.
1. Explanations

Chapter 1

"Who was that? I've seen her somewhere before" Dovchenko said. Irina turned round startled. She quickly wiped a tear away.

"Eryka-Jennifer!" He gasped. Irina nodded.

"She's your niece isn't she?" Dovchenko asked. Irina hesitantly nodded, hoping he'd fall for it.

"Irina, I can tell you're hiding something" He said.

"What does it matter to you anyway, you have more important things to think about" She said. He didn't say anything, just opened the door and invited her back in.

When she'd entered he closed the door and said "We can't keep secrets from each other anymore, we're together, please tell me the truth".

He put a hand to her cheek.

"Eryka-Jennifer is my daughter, with Ray, I was only 17 when I found out I was pregnant with her" Irina said.

"What?" Dovchenko gasped.

"She's mine and Ray's daughter" Irina said.

Dovchenko was shocked.

"Does she know about this?" He asked. Irina nodded.

"Do you still love me?" She asked.

"Oh Irina, I will always love you" He smiled, kissing her lips.

"I will always love you too" She smiled.

"Come on, let's go back to sleep" He smiled. They lay down on the floor. Irina curled up in his arms and they both fell asleep.


	2. Wanting home

Chapter 2

The next morning Irina was crying.

"I want to get back to earth and see Eryka-Jennifer and buy a house and have more children!" She cried.

"I know darling, we'll get back, don't you worry" He smiled, kissing her forehead. Irina nodded and snuggled up to him.

"How are we going to get back?" She asked.

"I don't know yet but I'll figure something out" He smiled.

"Okay, thank you" She smiled.

"And when we get back Eryka-Jennifer can live with us in our own house and we can have lots of babies together" He smiled.

"Yes and we can give them everything they need, we can get a job each and maybe we can even get married" Irina smiled.

"I'd love to marry you" Dovchenko smiled. Irina smiled.

"We just need to find a way to get back to earth" She sighed.

"Aha!" Dovchenko cried.

"What?" Irina asked.

"Diginus" Dovchenko smiled.


	3. Getting help

Chapter 3

"What?" Irina asked.

"Diginus" Dovchenko said again.

"What is it?" Irina asked. Dovchenko started laughing.

"It's a person, he helped me and Greg when you were captured" Dovchenko smiled.

"Wow! Okay where does he live?" Irina asked.

"In a hut, I think I can still remember the way" He said.

"Hmm, that's reassuring" Irina laughed.

They set off to Diginus's hut. When they eventually got there Dovchenko knocked on the door.

"Diginus, it's Dovchenko and Irina!" He called. Diginus ran to the door and opened it.

"Oh! You're safe and well, I'm so glad!" Diginus said.

"Come in" He smiled. They went inside and sat down on the sofa.

"So what brings you here this time?" Diginus asked.

"Well, we want to get back to earth" Dovchenko said.

"Want to get back to earth!" Diginus cried.

"Yes" Irina said.

"I can't see why you want to go back to that dreadful place but I'll help you anyway" Diginus smiled.

"Thank you; what do we have to do?" Irina asked.

"You have to get to the earth ship and activate it" Diginus said.

"Is that it?" asked Dovchenko.

"No, there's a catch" Diginus said.

"There's always a catch" Sighed Dovchenko. Irina let out a little giggle.

"You have to find the missing pieces of it" Diginus said.

"What are they?" Irina asked.

"The pieces of the St Trantastaria, the ship that blew up 23 millenniums ago" Diginus said.

"Where are they?" Dovchenko asked.

"In the castle of St Trantastaria" Diginus smiled.

"Where is that?" Irina asked.

"Across the great sea on an island, you have to go by boat" Diginus said.

"Easy! An old castle with a few broken pieces in it can't be that harmful!" Dovchenko said.

"Maybe, but the castle is still occupied" Diginus said.

"By who?" Irina asked.

"The great king, Aullus, and you should be very careful, especially you Irina" Diginus said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you're beautiful" Diginus said.


	4. Setting off

Chapter 4

"Why is that a problem?" Dovchenko asked.

"He'll want to marry her" Diginus said.

"Again with the marriage thing, what is it with this place?" Irina sighed. Diginus ignored that and got out a map of the island.

"It's here" He said, pointing to a castle.

"Ooh, that sea looks freezing" Irina shuddered.

"I'll keep you warm darling" Dovchenko grinned, kissing her cheek. Diginus cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow.

"Charming" He muttered. Irina and Dovchenko set off with some food, drink and some warm blankets that Diginus had given them. They went to the dock. A man was standing there.

"Hello, Lebilia at your at your service, how can I help you?" he grinned.

"We'd like to borrow a boat" Dovchenko said.

"Where are you going?" Lebilia asked.

"The castle of St Trantastaria" Dovchenko said. Lebilia burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Irina asked.

"Oh you'll find out when you get there" Lebilia said.


	5. Reasoning

Chapter 5

Irina was huddled up in the cabin of the boat. It was colder than she thought it would be. Dovchenko came in and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead.

"How long will it take to get there?" Irina uttered.

"We should be there in the morning sweetheart" Dovchenko smiled.

"I'm freezing" Irina said.

"Come on, let me make you nice and cozy" Dovchenko smiled. Irina snuggled under the bed covers and Dovchenko slipped a hot water bottle in.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yes, a lot better" Irina smiled. He kissed her lips.

"I love you more than anything else, remember that" Dovchenko smiled.

"I love you too darling" Irina smiled. He kissed her again and then went to make some food.

When he came back in to give Irina her dinner, he found her in a deep sleep. He smiled and put the plate of food on the side. He sat down and stroked her cheek.

"Irina darling" He whispered. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Here's your dinner" He smiled.

"Thank you" She smiled. She kissed him and then ate the food.

Dovchenko got out the map and looked at it. The castle didn't look very big, nor did the island but Dovchenko knew not to feel too secure. Irina was watching him.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"Just estimating the amount of danger we're probably going to be put through" He smiled. Irina sighed and grabbed the map off of him. She threw it into a corner.

"I don't want to have to worry; I want this to be our adventure together without any negativity" Irina said.

"But I'm worried about you, what if you get hurt? I'll blame myself for the rest of my life, I love you so much I couldn't bear to lose you" He said.

"I love you too but I want this to be our moment together, just us, I want to make the most of our time together" She smiled.

"I feel the same but…."

"But nothing, It's getting late, let's go to bed we need the rest" Irina said.

"Okay gorgeous" He smiled. They got ready for bed and lay under the covers together.

"I love you Irina" Dovchenko whispered.


	6. Arriving

Chapter 6

"Irina, we're here" Dovchenko said. He had a feeling of worry crossing his mind. They got off of the boat and looked up at the gigantic castle.

"It's not as small as I thought it was" He murmured. They entered the gates taking caution with every step.

Irina was shaking with fear. With every step she took she could see a premonition of a guard jumping on her. She didn't want Dovchenko to get hurt saving her or something.

"I love you" She suddenly said.

"I love you too" He said his voice quivering. Irina was praying in her mind. She never thought that walking across a castle courtyard could be so daunting.

They came to another gate. "This is it, we're going to die" Irina thought. She'd been dreading this moment for the whole journey. Even though she tried not to show it, she was absolutely terrified.

The gates opened automatically. They slowly walked in and jumped as the gates clanged shuts.

"That's it, no going back now" Dovchenko thought.

Irina suddenly ran up beside him and threw her arms around him.

"Be careful in there" She whispered, kissing his cheek.

Just as she was unlocking herself from his embrace, a guard jumped onto her, pinning her to the ground.


	7. Finding the first piece

Chapter 7

Dovchenko ran over and chucked the guard into the wall. He was knocked unconscious.

"Thank you" Irina smiled.

"Are you okay gorgeous?" Dovchenko asked. Irina nodded.

"Are you?" She asked. He nodded.

"Let's do this thing!" Dovchenko cried. Irina giggled a little. They came to a drawbridge. It swung open automatically which worried them because they were obviously expected. Dovchenko held Irina's hand tightly as they walked in.

They waited for another guard to come and jump on them but nothing happened. Dovchenko cautiously got out the map.

"Hey, look, there are clues on the back" He whispered. He hadn't noticed them before.

"How many are there?" Irina whispered.

"Four, there are only four pieces missing" Dovchenko said.

"Hopefully we can get them and get out of here as quickly as possible" Irina said.

"The first clue says that the first piece is in the royal bed chamber" Dovchenko said.

"How are we supposed to get up there without being seen?" Irina cried.

"I don't know, we'll just have to pray" Dovchenko said. They walked up the stairs, hiding behind walls or pieces of furniture if a guard walked past. They eventually got to the royal bed chamber.

"Where is it?" Irina asked.

"Here!" Dovchenko cried. He pulled out an oblong shaped mechanism that had a number 1 on the back.

"We got it!" Irina cried.

"The next one is in..." Dovchenko was cut off by another deep voice.

"The dining room" It finished for him. They looked over at the door.

King Aullus was standing there with three guards.


	8. Running

Chapter 8

The guards grabbed them and tied their hands behind their backs. Aullus grabbed the first piece of the ship and put it in his pocket. Irina and Dovchenko were taken to the dungeon.

Tears flowed down Irina's cheeks as Dovchenko held her close.

"Shh, Shh, It's gonna be okay, I'll get us out of here darling, I'll do anything to protect you" Dovchenko said, kissing her forehead. He stroked her head. She fell asleep.

An hour later Irina had woken up. The door clanged open and Aullus stepped in. Dovchenko held Irina to him, protecting her.

"It's no use, let go of her" Aullus said.

"No! I'm not letting you hurt her!" Dovchenko cried.

"Why would I hurt such a beautiful woman?" Aullus smiled. Dovchenko still held on tightly to her.

"At least let me have a look at her" Aullus said. Dovchenko looked into Irina's eyes.

"I'll be okay" She uttered. He slowly let go of her and kissed her cheek. She moved over towards Aullus. He sat down in front of her.

"You're a beautiful woman aren't you, lovely eyes and skin" He smiled, stroking her cheek. She was shaking uncontrollably.

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you, come closer" Aullus smiled. She looked over at Dovchenko and then slowly moved an inch closer.

"Good girl" Aullus smiled. He gently brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"Such silky hair" He whispered. Then he suddenly kissed her lips.

Dovchenko lunged at him, pulling him off of her.

"Run!" He called.

"Dovchenko!" Irina cried.

"I'll be okay!" He called. Irina managed to grab the first piece of the ship and ran for her life. Then she remembered the clue. The second piece was in the dungeon, where she was at that very moment. She went back and quickly looked around. She found a hole in the wall. The piece was inside. She grabbed it and then ran up and out of the dungeon.

Then she realized that she didn't have the map. She reached into her pocket and sighed when she found that it was in there. Dovchenko must have slipped it in.

She looked on the back. The clue said that the third piece was in the dining room. She decided to make her way there. She and Dovchenko's life depended on this.


	9. The pieces

Chapter 9

Irina finally made it to the dining room. She saw a mechanism sticking out of the fruit bowl and grabbed it. As she went to leave she found three guards standing in the doorway.

Using her martial art skills she managed to wipe them out. She didn't know why she hadn't used them before.

She looked on the back of the map to see what the next clue was. It said that the fourth and final piece was inside the Kings royal throne.

"How am I supposed to get that?" She thought.

Then she remembered Dovchenko down in the cell. A look of complete determination swept across her face. She was going to be brave and get through it, for him and Eryka-Jennifer.

She made her way to the main hall where the throne was. Hopefully the Aullus was still down in the dungeon or out in the royal grounds looking for her so that she could slip in, grab the piece and get out to go and save Dovchenko.

She made it. She had a quick peek around the door. She sighed with relief as she saw that no one was in there. Not even a single guard.

Taking caution with every step she made her way through the hall. She ran up to the throne and grabbed the piece. Then she fled.

She decided to go and free Dovchenko. Her plans suddenly seemed impossible when Aullus stepped into her view.


	10. Saving Dovchenko

Chapter 10

"Where do you think you're going?" Aullus asked. Irina looked at him with complete hatred. Then she tried to get past him but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him.

"Let go of me!" She cried.

"Now why would I do that" Aullus grinned. She tried to pull against him. He shoved her up against a wall.

"Now you're little Dovchenko isn't here, I can do what I want" He smiled. Irina kicked him where it hurt and then ran for it.

She ran down to the dungeon. There were some guards standing in the doorway. She booted them out of the way and then ran as fast as she could to Dovchenko's cell.

"Dovchenko! It's Irina" She cried. She banged on the door.

"Irina! Darling!" A voice cried. She knew it was him. She grabbed the keys and opened the door. They ran into each others arms and kissed passionately.

"I've got the pieces, let's go" She said.

"Not so fast!" Another voice called. Irina sighed as she saw Aullus standing in the way.

She wasn't going to let him stop her. She had worked something out as she had been hunting for the pieces. She quickly slotted them together.

"Noooo!" Aullus screamed. He evaporated into thin air. Just like Irina had when she had been transported there in the first place.

They ran as fast as they could and eventually made it out of the gates alive.

"We did it! Or you did it Irina" Dovchenko smiled.

"No, we both did it" She smiled.

Suddenly the island started rumbling and sinking.


	11. A BIG Announcement

Chapter 11

"Quick! Get on the boat!" Irina cried. They climbed aboard and started the engine as quickly as possible.

"That was close" Dovchenko sighed.

That night in the cabin of the boat Irina decided to make the announcement.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked.

"Of course darling" Dovchenko smiled.

"You know we said about having another child and stuff" Irina said.

"Yes" he said.

"Well, I'm pregnant" She smiled. He gasped and sat up.

"Oh darling! That's wonderful!" He cried. He picked her up and swung her round making her laugh.

"I'm sure Eryka-Jennifer would love a little brother or sister" Irina smiled.

"Yes, she seems that type of person, the sort of person who wants someone to look after" Dovchenko smiled.

"I agree" She smiled. They kissed.

"I love you Irina and you little Irina Junior!" Dovchenko smiled.

"I love you too!" Irina laughed.


	12. Home again

Chapter 12

To their surprise, when they got aboard Diginus was waiting there with the ship.

"I knew you'd make it!" He cried. They said their goodbyes and then climbed aboard. Irina slotted the pieces into place and then they flew it back to earth.

"Mother!" A voice cried. Irina was just getting out of the ship when Eryka-Jennifer ran into her arms.

"I missed you!" She cried. They both held onto each other tears streaming down their faces.

"I missed you too darling!" Irina cried.

"Tell me all about it!" Eryka-Jennifer squealed.

"Well, where do I start…?"

**Thank you xXSchmayXx for all of you're help with this! It's been great working together and maybe we can do it again some time! **


End file.
